A Foreign Love Affair
by Nephilim's Call
Summary: Sam has been in Love with Seth from the moemnt he met him. And Seth has always felt the same way. But their love is not good becuase Sam is married to Emily. What will they do to stay together


Sam's Pov:

It's a good thing he's always with me. Because then I'll always have him beside me. He knows I love him, and the grate thing is, he loves me too. His warm brown eyes are aways on me, I can feel it. Maybe because I'm the Alpha.. but, I just have to have him. And WHo that person who I love just might be? Seth. He's my whole reason why I'm living

"hey, Sam.. who about we go to the park together?" Seth asked.

My face lit up like a childs receiving the gratest gift they had ever gotten.

"Sure, let me just tell Emily!" I said.

His face dropped a little.

'When are you going to tell her?" He said, his face upset.

"Tell who what?" I asked.

"Emily about us? She has the right to know about us!" Seth yelled, taking hold of my hands.

'I will tell her when the time is right," I said.

"But you love me! Why don't you tell her so you can save us!

"It's not the best time," I aid, taking my hands off his and walking to Emily.

She took hold of my face and kissed me. Seth looked furious, and had every right to be.

"Hey, Em.. I"m gonna go with Seth for a little bit. I won't be back till later, OK?" I said, parting form the loving kiss.

"Okay. I'll have your diner on the table," She said.

"Um… I'm eating with Seth too," I said.

"I'll save it for tomorrow then' She said, smiling her heartbreaking smile.

I nodded and walked to Seth.

"C'mon," I said, taking his elbow and dragging him away.

"Hey you're hurting me!" he yelled.

* * *

When we were far from Emily I let go.

"Sorry," I said, taking hold of his hand and walking with him.

The park was empty today because it was a school day. We sat on the swings just talking. This moment I wanted to last forever.

"Seth.. When you tell Emily.. Do you think she will divorce you?" Seth asked, his warm brown eyes on me.

I sighed.

"I don't know. She might forgive me and move on… or she'll let all hell lose and kick me out and divorce me…. it's difficult to know…" I said

Seth sighed.

"I just want you to be mine… So we can move on with life," he said, his yes on his hands.

"You will have me with you always.." I said.

The day soon ended, but we stayed in the park. It looked so different.

"Come we should be going home," Seth said, getting up.

I looked at him as he heled out his hand. I smiled and took it and he helped me up. We walked hand in hand back to his house.

* * *

Morning soon came. I woke up form my slumber with Seth, my arms around him. I snuggled deeper into him, breathing in his scent.

"Sam.. YOu should go,Emily must be worried about you..."

I sighed. I forgot about her for a moment.

"Yeah.. Come with me will you?" I asked, getting out of the bed.

He nodded.

We walked back to Emily's. I opened the door and greeted by a hard hug by Emily.

"Oh, Sam, I was worried about you!" She said.

"Sorry, it was kinda late so I decided to stay at Seths. Sorry for not telling you.'

"it's okay. thank's so much Seth for letting Sam stay with you the night. Please, eat something before you go," EMily said.

Who said he was going? I thought, looking at Emily.

"Are you sure?

"yeah I'm sure, I'll warm up last nights dinner, Sam, your's is there too," She said, walking to the kitchen.

I and Seth followed her and we could hear the microwave humming.

"So, How's the pack?" Emily asked, sitting down next to a round coffee table and Seth and I sat down with her.

"The pack is fine. Jacob is doing just fine as the new Alpha.." I said.

Emily smiled. LIke she gave a shit about what happened to the pack.

"Here you go, Seth, if you want more just ask, Okay?" She said, handing him a plate.

"Thank you," he said, taking it from her and placining it on the table. He then got his knife and fork and started to eat the food fast.

Emily chuckled.

"he is hungry ins't he?" She said, not particullary to me and not particually to herself either.

"We only had a little t eat last night," I said, taking my own food and eating mine more slowly.

"I'm going to go upstairs now, so come up when you're ready," She smiled, walking upstairs.

When we heard the door shut, we stopped eating.

"I hate her. I hate it that she gets to keep you! I need to tell her!" Seth said, getting up.

"NO!" i yelled, blocking his path.

"Why not? Don't you want this? Don't you want us to be together?" Seth asked, his eyes on mine. I stared back at him.

"I do, but right now is not the right time to tell her. Look at how happy se is? Do you want that to be ruined for her?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"Of course I want that for her! I-" Seth,, suddenly stopping midspeach.

The howl of a wolf echoed through the forest.

"Come on, The pack needs us," I said, walking to the door.

"Emily, I'm going to the bak, They need us," I called.

"Okay. Come up when you come back," SHe said.

I opened the door and ran. Seth and I soon shifted to our other selfs.

_Come on, let's go and find the pack._ Seth said, running.

_We are hear, stupid! _ Said Leah.

_aw, leah, what did i say about calling me stupid. You know I hate the word!_

_I don't care about what you do like and what you don't like. Now you and Sam get your furry asses up here! NOW!_

I nodded and ran to the pack.

_Grate you're all here? _ Jacob asked.

_Yep!_

_Good. _

_What is this about, Jacob? You know I have better things to do then hang around you lot ow know? _Leah said sourly.

_Leah…._ Jacob sighed.

She glared at each of us, staring at me a moment longer. her eyes seemed to sparkle with tears before she sung her grey head back to Jacob.

I sighed. When we were in high school, were were lovers, but then, Emily stole me away from her. She still haven't gotten over that, even though this happened three years ago.

_Anyway, The Cullen's said the have scent someone new. She doesn't smell like anyone they know,_ Jacob said, his russet fur bristling in the breeze.

_Have they tracked her down?_ Quil asked.

_The found her scent near Mexico. The rest of it as gone though, as if she vanished into thin air. _

_Huh… she's an odd one… _ I said.

_Yes, she is, _ Jacob said, looking at my eyes with hard eyes.

What's up with him? it's like I've pissed him off or something….

he looked back at the pack, his voice full of authority.

_if you catch a scent that smell different, race back to me and I will do something, _Jacob said.

We nodded and broke up into pairs.

I paired up with Seth.

_You hear that? there is a new vampire. This could cause trouble for us, Sam! _ Seth said, his voice high.

I put my black tail on his brown back.

_It's going to be okay Seth. if we see anything, we will tell Jacob, Okay? _

_Okay…_

_Good, now come back to my house. I wanna have some fun for a bit, _ I said.

_Some fun, Huh? What is the definition of fun, Sam? _ Leah's voice rung through our ears.

we swing around to see Leah's grey wolf trotting onwards us, her face full of interest.

_it' just to grab a couple of drink's, that's all…_Seth said cofedntly.

Leah looked at us in suspicion. And we looked back at her.

_HUh… okay… I'll tell mom you won't be back till late, k?_

_Thanks Leah,_Seth said, running ahead.

I followed him.

* * *

I was on top of Seth that night. I touched his face tenderly. His face was flushed and his eyes ere half closed.

"Sam… I don't want this night to end.. please, tell her!" he whispered.

"No now.. Soon I promise Now sssh," i said, lowering my face to his.

'Mmmm… Sam…" Whispered Seth.

I looked down at him.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Morning soon came again. i was holding Seth tight.

I had to go. Emily would be wondering where I was. I gently got out of his arm, making sure not to wake him. I got dressed and walked down.

I yawned. Ugh… I'm sore.. I'll take it easy with the walking..

I soon reached home. I opened the door and greeted by a hard hug from Emily.

"SAM! Where were you?" Emily cried

"I was with Seth. Don't worry," i said, trying to sooth her.

"Seth…" She snarled the name

"What is so wrong with Seth?" I asked.

'He's taking you away form me! I never get to spend any time with you anymore!" She whispered.

I looked down. It looked like right now was the best time in telling her what me and Seth has really been doing… but when I open my mouth, it becomes dry and I can't find the words to say it. I sighed.

"Can't I spend time with my friend?" I managed to say, clearing my throat .

"Not all the time. Every stinkin' day you're with him! i never get to sleep with you! How sad is that! we're married and I don't even sleep with my own husband! what kind of marriage is that" She said, her face, flushed with anger.

I knew I would kick myself in the balls after this but I grabbed her face and kissed he. She gasped in surpass and deepend i She pushed me down.

"N-No… I just wanted to kiss you…" I gasped getting out of her grip.

"See you don't even wanna do it! Gah! he's changed your head. Sam, just tell me one thing, you're not gay?" She asked, her face pleading with me.

I gasped and looked down. Should I tell her?

"N-No I'm not…" I said.

I shouldn't be lying to her, but I could't help it. I wanted Seth and I to be kept secret. it was fine with us being a secret.

_

* * *

Thought you'll be here…_ Seth said, padding to me in the forest.

After my talk with Emily I went out to the forest to get some air.

_Seth…_ I sad, twining my tail with his.

_I saw Emily. She looked pissed. What did you do? _ His face looked suddenly happy.

_Did you tell her about us? _

_No… I was going to.. but I couldn't find the words to say… and then she asked me if I were gay…_

_Did you tell her you were? _

_No I didn't. I told her I wasn't. _

_What? That was the perfect time to tell her! to tell her about us! You're blowing all the chances of telling her! WHY?_

I shook my head in distress.

_I promise to tell her as soon as I get home. _

_Well, I'm coming with you, just to see you do it. _

_Seth? _

_What?_

_I love you._

We walked back to Emily's hand in hand. She saw us and raced towards us, her face full of anger.

"W-what's this?" She growled.

"Can't two friends hold hands?" I asked, looking at Seth, warning him not to say anything.

"I can tell it's more then just friendship going on between youQ The atmosphere feels different around the both of you! What is going on, Sam? You told me you were not gay," Emily said.

She was seriously pissed now.

"i-.." I began but Seth interrupted me.

"Shut up! I can't take this. Sam, I have to tell her!" Seth growled.

"No!"

"I have to. I ca't hide it anymore.." Seth said, his eyes pleading.

I gave into those warm chocolate brown eyes and nodded.

"Emily…" He began, taking hold of my hand and placing it to his heart.

"I love him… he loves me to…" He said, smiling at me.

I couldn't do anything but stare at them.

"S-Sam… tell me that isn't true. Tell me he is lying…" Emily said, taking hold of my hands.

seth glared at her.

I sighed and nodded.

"N-NO! Please… this is not happening. You love me," She gasped.

I shook my head.

"No, I don't. I love Seth."


End file.
